Meeting a stranger
by Saki0112
Summary: Her saviour and protector, a man from her past returns to her. this was a request from quizilla...don't know much what to say other than N.xOC.


Anime: Pokemon  
>Name: Abigail Baker<br>Age: 15 (I don't do 10 years old romances XD)  
>Friends: Ash, Brock, Misty<br>Not-friends: Dawn, Max and May  
>Looks: She has long curly brown hair with very long bangs that she usually brushes to the side (Usually hides one eye), and she wears a striped blue tank top that has white stripes, with a blue sweatshirt tied around her waist only used for colder cities. She wears a short blue miniskirt and blue tennis shoes, with short fingerless black gloves.<br>Personality: Shy, Quiet, Distant, Serious, Tries to hide her feelings, blushes a lot around guys, Nervous, Innocent, Smart, and Hard-working  
>Crushlover: N  
>One-shottwo-shot/ a _ chapter story: Two-shot please

No other travel partners  
>Occupation is Pokemon Trainer<br>Pokemon list-  
>Samurott (Male) starter, received from Professor Juniper<br>Simisear (Male), received for first gym battle.  
>Unfezant (Male), caught<br>Zebstrika (Male), Caught  
>And lastly...<br>Hydreigon (Male), Caught

"Hey ASH! MISTY! BROCK!" Abigail said jogging up to her friends waiting for her in front of the pokemon center.

"hey you're late!" Misty called back waving.

"Sorry Samurott and I were so busy training we almost forgot" Abigail finally caught up to them panting. The big blue pokemon was not far behind its trainer.

"don't worry I know how hard a worker you are, we don't mind waiting" Ash said his hands behind his head. Pikachu was sitting on his head. "Pi-Pikachu!" He said showing a peace sign.

"T-thanks" Abigail said blushing slightly. Whenever a guy praised her or even if they had momentary contact she blushed badly. Ash and Brock were different because they were friends sure she still blushed but it wasn't as bad as when it is a stranger or someone she didn't know so well.

But then again Ash and Brock were her only male friends.

"So let's go we're going to miss it!" Misty and Ash ran ahead leaving Abigail and Brock to walk behind them.

"Samurott, do you want to go back into your pokeball?" Abigail asked her pokemon. Samurott shook its blue massive horned head in reply.

"You ask your pokemon if they want to go back into their pokeballs?" Brock asked.

"Yeah pokemon should have a right on whether they want to go inside or not" Abigail replied.

"Ok" Brock shrugged.

"ok but we'd better hurry or we'll be late!" she said as she and Brock ran to catch up with their friends Ash and Misty.

They finally reached the center square of the city they spotted Ash and Misty standing near the big mob of people around the front lot of the center square.

"You two take too long" Ash complained "it's almost starting!" he called as he and Misty disappeared into the crowd as people started to move.

Abigail looked to her side to see that Brock was gone as well. _Probably off and went to find some pretty girl he saw in the crowd _she thought. Suddenly someone had pushed her backwards as the whole crowd moved back with a jolt.

_Ouch!_ She thought as someone stepped on her foot. She then felt as if she was falling and noticed she had tripped over Samurott's flipper.

Hitting someone she stopped, who ever she stumbled onto had caught her. Turning she started to bow a thank you but then another wave of the crowd back stepping pushed her onto her savior.

"Sorry and thank you" Abigail said backing away from the person's grasp. Looking up she gasped, the person was a young man maybe around the age of 17-18 years old with tea green hair and grey eyes. He was tall and sturdy though not in an intimidating way.

"You're welcome but are you ok?" he asked with a smile.

"y-yes" Abigail stammered blushing. Then she remembered she couldn't see Samurott anywhere.

"Samurott?" she cried looking for her pokemon.

"A Samurott? Do you mean that one?" the same person asked pointing his finger towards the center where Ash and Misty were with Samurott.

"Yes thankyou" she said quickly about to leave when the man spoke again "I'm N".

"I'm Abigail Baker" she called back pushing though the crowd. _Why did I just tell him my name?_ She asked herself looking back at the man and she blushed as he waved at her.

Arriving at the center she saw Ash was in the middle of a pokemon battle against four different trainers who all had bad hair cuts and funny uniforms.

"What happened?" Abigail asked Misty.

"some strange trainers challenged Ash to a battle saying that he was mis-treating his pokemon." Misty clairified for her understanding.

"What? Ash doesn't mis-treat his pokemon! His pokemon are some of the most happiest pokemon i've seen!" Abigail testified.

"I know but appaarently the ones who challanged Ash said that he was mis-treating his pokemon because he kept them in pokeballs and that Pikachu was getting more attention then his other pokemon. Also they said that pokemon should be free from humans but Ash retorted that pokemon that stay with their trainers because they feel satisfied being with them." Brock said coming up from behind them.

Abigail jumped in surprise and blushed at the sudden comment.

Abigail returned her attention towards Ash and pikachu, they were struggling with the four trainers who didn't seem to care too much about the rules and regulations of a pokemon battle.

"I'll join" Abigail said stepping up beside Ash. "Want help?" she asked as Ash nodded faintly.

"Saaaraaahm!" Samurott stepped up in front of Abigail. "Want to go buddy?" Abigail asked her partner.

"Sammmrrraaa" he nodded flapping it's flippers on the ground.

"Ok" Abigail looked at each of the trainers, they had electric, ground, leaf, and fire pokemon out, each attacking Pikachu with full force.

"Look another trainer wants to battle us! Go Eelektrik use thunderbolt!" the trainer with the Eelektrik said pointing towards Samurott.

"go Whimsicott use energy ball!" the trainer beside the first said pointing towards Samurott.

"Use Aqua tail to block!" Abigail said as the two combined forces came at them.

The two concentrated on the attack when suddenly someone called from behind "use discharge Klang".

Abigail turned to see another trainer with a bad haircut that was wearing the same uniform as the four who were fighting them.

Not thinking Abigail ran towards he unsuspecting pokemon just as the discharge came at it. Taking the discharge for her pokemon she grit her teeth as the attack subsided.

There were screams from the crowd when they saw the attack hit the female trainer.

The trainer with the klang looked shocked at the action preformed by Abigail.

"Abigail are you ok?" Misty screamed.

"I'm fine! I've had enough experience from Zebstrika" Abigail gave a faint smile as she brought up a pokeball. She tossed it up and caught it nodding "come on out Hydregon" she said and out came a large three headed dragon like pokemon with six wings.

"Use dragon pluse!" Abigail said her knees feeling weak.

Hydregon glowed for a moment as all three heads opened their mouths. Inside their gaping mouths a mass of energy grew and was released at the Klang. The Klang fainted declaring Abigail the winner but the other trainers used that momentary lapse of divided attention to continue their assault on Pikachu and Samurott.

Abigail's legs gave out but some one had caught her.

"Thanks" she said looking up at the one who had helped her.

"i guess this is the third time" he said smiling at the surprised girl.

"N. th-thank you" Abigail stuttered as she stuggled to get up on her own two legs.

"here I'll help you" N said picking her up in a bridal style.

"My friend please help me" N said releasing a pokemon. It's fur was black as it stood on it's hind legs was tall. It's sharp eyes looked back at it's trainer intently.

"Zoroark please use shadowball and shadowclaw to help our the other pokemon" N. said seriously.

"Zoorraaaa!" I cried nodding. It turned and released a large shadow ball at the Eelektrik. Extending a large shadowy paw with vicious claws it swung it down on the Whimiscott. Both fainted on the spot as the trainers brought them back into their pokeballs.

"Shit!" the two trainers scampered off as the other two were left alone to fight four pokemon.

"Use dragon rage Hyregon" Abigail said to her large dragon pokemon.

"Zoroark use shadow ball" N called. Together the pokemon attacked the trainers and their trainers leaving them charred.

"Thank you again N." Abigail thanked again, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks. She didn't look up at the man but looked at her pokemon instead.

"You're welcome, this is number four" he said returning his pokemon back to it's pokeball.

"Come on back guys, let's get you treated up" Abigail said returning her two pokemon into their pokeballs.

"We should go to the pokemon center, your friend's pikachu looks bad" N said still holding Abigail tightly.

"we should, and I think I can walk on my own" she said struggling a bit.

"you think you are ok but I'm still going to have Nurse Joy have a look at you" he said walking over to Ash, Misty and Brock.

"what am I, your pokemon?" Abigail asked a bit peeved.

"No, if you were a pokemon I would have to let you go" he answered. Abigail looked at the man strangely as they reached her friends.

"Abigail are you ok?" they all asked.

"I'm fine" she repeated.

"we should go to the pokemon center quickly" N said to them.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'll tell you all at the pokemon center" he said before heading in the direction of the pokemon center

At the pokemon center Nurse Joy took all the pokemon into the treatment room as Pikachu and Samurott were very badly injured.

"So can you explain to us who you are?" Ash asked as they all sat down at a table in the waiting room.

"Yes my name is N. and I have already met your friend here Abigail" he said sticking out his hand "It is nice to meet you" he smiled.

"I'm Ash, you know Pikachu and Abigail, Misty is her" Misty shook N's hand," and this is Brock" Brock also shook N's hand.

"So why are you here N?" Misty asked.

"I was traveling when I heard that there was a group of people who could talk to pokemon or at the least understand them I wanted to see who these people were. Then when I arrived there was this giant crowd at the center square. I was pushed in to the crowd and that was where I met Abigail, she stumbled onto me" N explained with a calm smile on his face while Abigail blushed at the memory.

"ok then you helped us defeat that gang, thanks alot" Ash said smiling.

"You're welcome Ash and now the question is; is Abigail ok? You were hit by that discharge pretty badly when you were protecting your pokemon, I have never seen anyone do that for their pokemon." N said looking beside him at Abigail with concerned eyes.

"yea she's pretty heroic one of the mose epic people we've met" Ash and Brock said together.

"L-like I said I'm fine, I'm used to it, I was shocked almost every day when I was training Zebstrika." Abigail said non-chalantly.

"Really? You should be more careful, you could damage your pretty face" he said placing a hand on her cheek.

Abigail blushed a bright red at the contact. "y-yea I…. I'll try to be more careful" she said looking at the ground.

Brock and Misty exchanged knowing glances as Ash was as clueless as ever.

"So we should see if our pokemon are ok now" Abigail said standing up.

"But I'm hungry! And plus Nurse joy told us they wouldn't be finished for another hour" Ash said slumping down on the chair.

"Well I'm not hungry, h had a good breakfast before getting here so I'll just check on our pokemon then." Abigail left towards the treatment room.

"I'll come too" N said following the girl down the halls.

"Is Samurott your first pokemon?" N asked as they reached the treatment room and looked inside though the large window.

"Yea professor Juniper gave me Oshawott for my tenth birthday like everyone else did, but instead of me picking a pokemon, Oshawott picked me from the other kids who were there on their birthday. It rejected every young trainer who came to it till it was my turn, I really didn't know which one to pick, they were all cute, and strong. Then Oshawott came up to me with its pokeball and well I knew then he had chosen me to be its trainer. I was so happy, and I really couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt." Abigail told N. she gazed though the glass watching Samurott breathe into the oxygen mask.

"You really care for Samurott don't you?" he asked.

"I love him, really he is my first friend, my other friends thought I was strange or that I was just different because I tend to blush a lot around boys." Abigail said and suddenly blushed at what she said "Never mind please forget what I just said." Abigail hung her head slightly, her brown hair fell over her shoulder.

"I won't forget, and I guess I kind of understand you, Zoroark was my first friend except I was younger than ten" he chuckled.

Abigail looked up at him from the corners of her eyes. His green hair swayed silently as he laughed, his grey eyes shone with mirth and had a soft warm feeling to them. His voice was strong and his teeth showed as he smiled. She noticed he was tall but not hugely tall, maybe around 176cm. She also noticed his bracelet and the rubix cube like thing on a chain on his pants. His hands were big and he had long legs. Abigail blushed deeply once again as she thought these things.

"Are you ok?" N asked looking at her red face "Are you sick" he pressed his hand on her cheek.

"N-no I'm fine really" Abigail backed away but forgot about the bench behind her. She fell once again.

"Abigail!" N had caught her just in time but still they fell onto the bench.

"Ow" Abigail groaned as she tried to get up but N was on top of her.

"fifth time" he said slowly, his gaze not leaving Abigail.

"thanks N…can I get up?" Abigail asked, he blush retaining.

"No" he said bluntly.

"W-what? Why not?" Abigail knitted her brows together.

"I don't want to let you go, to tell you the truth we met before" N said seriously.

"We did?" Abigail was confused.

"Yes for the briefest moments a long time ago."

"When?"

"you were 10 years old and you just started your journey. I was 12 and I was passing through the woods when I saw you and Oshawott training when a big Scolipede came out and attacked you and Oshawott" N started as realization washed over Abigail.

"you were the boy who saved me and brought me back to the pokemon center? I passed out so I don't remember" she asked.

"Yes that was me, and there was also the time you fell into the lake when you were 12" he said.

"I thought Oshawott had saved me!" she was shocked.

"well now you know" he said a ghost of a smile hovering over his lips.

"So now do you mind getting off me?" she asked.

"No, if I do you might leave my grasp" he said.

"I won't promise, I don't know how to thank you for saving me so many times." She said and got up as N moved off her.

"I know a way" he said sitting next to Abigail as she sat on the bench.

"what?" she asked her face still red.

"never mind, ummm…. buy me a parfait?" he asked.

Abigail eyed him suspiciously as she opened her mouth to speak N crashed his lip on hers. Abigail was still with shock but closed her eyes and pressed back.

N pulled away quickly and pulled his cap over forward so his face with hidden in the shadow "Sorry Abigail, nevermind, just forget it" he said and turned to walk away.

Abigail stood up and went after him grabbing the back of his shirt. N stopped in mid-step.

_Say sorry and let go. Say sorry and let go! _She screamed in her head but as she opened her mouth to speak she was shocked at what she said.

"Don't leave me"

Abigail's heard pounded in her chest so loudly she feared N would hear. N was shocked though secretly he felt happy. He turned and hugged the girl who was still holding onto N's shirt.

Abigail moved her other arm around N and buried her face in his chest.

"could you repeat what you said?" N asked burying his nose into her brown hair.

"Don't leave me, I…I think, no I know to tell you the truth I fell in love on that day when you helped me in the forest, I never thought I would meet you again." Abigail told him the truth she had kept inside.

"Mmmm same here" N said separating slightly to look at Abigail.

Leaning in he kissed her again and Abigail didn't hesitate. She kissed back standing on her tiptoes she leaned up.

"will you travel with me?" N asked.

"thought you'd never ask" Abigail smiled


End file.
